A Gooey Surprise
by Kam Are
Summary: Joanne surprises Maureen with something gooey. Please Review!


Maureen and Collins were getting stoned at the loft while the rest of the bohos remained at the Life Cafe. They didn't feel like staying because they were tired of watching Roger challenging himself by trying to stuff a ton of meatless balls into his mouth. Right now, a stoned Collins was singing Christmas carols drunkenly even though it wasn't Christmas.

"What do you want for your birthday you drama queen!" Collins randomly said as he plopped himself onto the chair and picked up a notepad. Maureen got up, and slumped into his lap, "Santa, for my birthday, I want a negligee so I can make Joanne wet, A big ass teddy bear I can snuggle with when Joanne gets feisty,"

Collins laughed at Maureen's birthday wishes and took a sip of his hot chocolate, And then Maureen got an idea,

"Oh! And kiddie pool full of chocolate!" Maureen squealed as Collins spit out his drink in an obnoxious way.

"What do you want black santa?" Maureen asked, moving closer to the drunk anarchist.

"I want Angel in nothing but a speedo in bed." Collins laughed.

"Santa's gay!" The diva queen laughed before rolling off of Collins lap,

She flopped onto the floor laughing all the way down until she suddenly fell asleep.

Collins softly kicked her in the ribs, "Mau? Mau? You, you okay?" Collins laughed before he fell asleep, dropping the notepad.

Joanne and Mark went over to check on the two over at the loft. They slid the loft door to find one of them on the floor and the other on the couch. Mark went over to burnout the joint left on the concrete floor from starting a fire while Joanne helped Maureen up to the couch, still asleep.

She then found a list of Maureen's birthday list in Collins' sloppy handwriting.

"Weirdos." Mark said as he fished out his hearted boxers from the running tub.

Joanne ripped the list from the pad and folded it into her pocket saving it for Maureen's birthday which was actually tomorrow.

The next day, Joanne woke up at four in the morning in the loft to ask Mark something. She told Mark her plan, which he refused at first but agreed once she bribed him with a twenty.

"Please don't fuck up the loft." Mark said.

Maureen woke up next to a sleeping Collins and smelled the aroma of hot chocolate throughout the room. She opened her eyes fully to find half of the furniture pushed to side and a blow-up kiddie pool full of hot chocolate sitting in plain view.

Joanne poured the last of the melted chocolate into the pool, "How did you afford all this?" Mark said.

"I'm a lawyer, duh" Joanne teased as she proceeded to look at her work.

Collins woke up as well and smiled, "Your wish, is granted." He laughed before he was swiftly punched by Maureen as a result.

Maureen slowly got up from the couch to see her birthday surprise,

"You know I was high when I said this," Maureen thought to herself, "Pookie, um... I am lost at words,"

She said as she was amazed by the gift right in front of her.

"Happy birthday honeybear!" The lawyer said as she pulled the diva into a kiss, "I would love to celebrate but I really, really have to go!"

Maureen pouted her lips, "I'll come back I promise, I might even join you in the pool," Joanne teased as she stroked the diva's arms.

The drama queen didn't want to spend the next few hours with Mark, who is secretly fantasizing about her sexy body swishing in the brown fluid alone. She then thought of a really, really evil idea that the lawyer would definitely not approve.

As Joanne hugged her and took a step around from the pool, Maureen walked next to her stuck her foot out, tripping the lawyer into the chocolate.

Joanne's perfectly fitted suit was now covered in heavy chocolate with Mark in a corner, avoiding what could happen next.

"Hi chocolatey goddess, " Maureen laughed.

"You are so dead." Joanne was now madder than ever.

Unfortunately, Joanne had no choice but to play Maureen's little game since she knew there was no way she was going to work that day.

"Damn! you some hot chocolate!" Maureen laughed as she stood up while Joanne was kneeling since she was weighed down by the chocolate. She stood near the pool, taking her pointing finger and wiped the chocolate off her nose. She licked the chocolate off of her finger, "You taste good." Maureen whispered.

As the diva moved closer to Jo's face, she sucked the gooey fluid off of her bottom lip and then proceeded to kiss her fully. Joanne took her by the waist forcefully and slowly pulled her into the pool not caring about getting her lover messy. Maureen didn't mind and soon she was straddling the anal retentive lawyer. They dove into a passionate kiss, swishing around in the gooey liquid.

Roger walked out of the bedroom to see them making out in the pool. He went over to the kitchen, grabbed some cookies from the cupboard and then proceeded to dip them into an empty space of the pool, enjoying the sight of the the lesbian couple.

"Roger?" Mark asked,

"Yeah?" The rocker replied,

"You're fucking weird."

 **You know who's also weird? Me! Wow, this is the weirdest shit I've ever made. I got the chocolate pool idea from Drake and Josh. Um, I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
